Seating assemblies for transportation systems, such as aircraft, trains, automobiles and the like, may be provided with a sliding or translating mechanism that allows a seating assembly to slide or translate fore and aft with respect to a floor or support member connected to a floor. Such sliding or translational movement may be used, for example, to adjust leg room or to facilitate reclining of the seat assembly. In the event of a rapid dynamic event, such as a crash, inertial forces acting on the seat assembly, with or without a passenger, may result in undesirable and possibly dangerous movement of the seat assembly via the sliding or translating mechanism. An assembly for locking a seating assembly in place with respect to a floor or support member connected to a floor during a rapid dynamic event may, therefore, prove beneficial for the safety of a passenger seated within the seating assembly or other passengers in proximity of the seating assembly.